Semiconductor devices in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a leadframe and encapsulated in resin are known. Examples of such semiconductor devices include a semiconductor device in which a cylindrical or prismatic terminal has one end portion encapsulated in resin and the other end portion projects from the resin. According to this semiconductor device, one end of the terminal is connected to a semiconductor chip with a bonding wire and the other end of the terminal is covered with a plating film to be available for external connection. In the process of manufacturing this semiconductor device, the terminal is formed by etching a metal plate from its lower surface. Reference may be made to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-24135 for related art.